Runnin' Home To You
by SPNWizard
Summary: Post Season 2 AU: It's been only just a year since Wally had disappeared into the Speed Force and "presumed dead"... at least that's what everyone thought. Only now he's back on earth with absolutely no memory of his past life. Now, Wally has to adjust to living in his old shadow while dealing with the feeling that there's more to this story than he originally thought.
1. Prologue

**Thank you for tuning in to my first Young Justice fanfic. It's probably an idea that's been done before, but I hope you guys still give this a shot. End of Season 2 AU (Season 3's out and I'm having Wally withdraws...) Anyways enjoy!**

 ** _Full Summary: It's only been just a year since Wally was presumed to have died in the Speed Force... at least that's what everyone thought. When Wally appears back on Earth with no memory of who he was or who these strange people who claim to be his friends of family, it surprises the heck out of everyone. Now Wally has to adjust to his new life while dealing with the feeling that something was awfully wrong..._**

* * *

 _Kaldur_

It had been only just one year since Wally West, also known by his codename Kid Flash, had passed, and it most certainly hasn't been the easiest year. At least, that's what it felt like to the Atlantean. Time always seemed to past slower under the sea, so it could've been longer for all he knew. It hurt just the same, if he had to be honest. Wally had taught him a lot of things: how to smile, take a joke, a love for a brother, and the sense of family associated with the team. Just knowing that the goofball of a red-head was gone was something that still made him feel empty inside.

His friends had voted to disband the team during the meeting right after Wally's peril. They just couldn't bear to be reminded of the tragedy that had occurred, the loved one that they had lost… Kaldur especially felt ashamed for the way that he practically jumped ship and ran back home. He hasn't spoken to any of his friends since then. Instead, he found himself slowly wasting away as he tried to distract himself from the grief. So he did what he did best… he worked. He became a teacher to new protégé, teaching them the morals of being a superhero and the risks that came along with it. When he wasn't working, he was reading or just patrolling the palace grounds. He barely slept and ate… and let's just say that his watery friends took notice.

Garth always managed to find him, and Kaldur never decided if he was grateful for that or not. He respected Garth and considered him a brother in arms, but ever since Tula's passing, Garth stuck to him like a lost puppy. However, considering the circumstances, maybe Kaldur had finally switched rolls with him. Maybe he was the lost puppy this time. But he couldn't help it, he missed Wally and he missed his friends, but he couldn't go back to the surface. He just couldn't handle facing them without the threat of breaking down.

He was patrolling alone one night when Garth came to swim beside him. "Brooding again, I see."

"I wouldn't classify patrolling as brooding," Kaldur replied, a little amused.

"You've got your brooding shoulders in place," Garth stated. "Trust me, you're brooding. Besides, isn't it a little late to be patrolling on your own?"

"It's never too late to be on patrol," Kaldur said.

"I said _alone_ , I'm not judging you and your overprotective instincts," Garth laughed. "At least let me keep you company."

"You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?" Kaldur guessed.

"You know me too well," Garth smirked. "Come on, tell me what's on your mind."

Kaldur's expression grew guarded. "I don't wish to speak about it."

"You don't have to, but I have a pretty darn good guess," Garth remarked. "I've said it before and I'll keep saying it until you get it into that thick skull of yours. It's okay to miss him, Kaldur, but you've got to take better care of yourself. It's what he'd want."

Kaldur clenched his fist as he fought the urge to snap at his friend for bringing up unwanted emotions that he had tried to avoid. It wasn't Garth's fault, it was his own fault, but again, he couldn't help himself.

He missed his friend.

* * *

 _Miss Martian and Superboy_

It's been an eventful year, a tough year, but definitely one M'gann would always remember. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, though. After Wally and the team being disbanded, M'gann and Conner decided that it was time to just get out and settle down together. So they went and got themselves a home and they did just that.

It was a nice place that was out on the country, it wasn't a ranch but it was nice. She felt safe in a house that wasn't surrounded by a city or community. Conner and her mainly chose this option because they didn't want to fight anymore, they loved saving people, but they just find it in themselves to fight bad guys. Not without Wally. Not yet.

Some days it was rough with M'gann breaking down and Conner just holding her through her tears. Some days it was good and Conner and M'gann would remember something about Wally and actually laugh and remember the good in the world. And then there were the nightmares about the entire event and the fear that M'gann had felt coursing through Wally before he disappeared.

There were nights when M'gann would wake up screaming in pain and Conner would jolt awake, only to hold her and comfort her the best he could. Then there were nights that it was the exact opposite with Conner having the nightmare of Wally's demise. They were surviving through the pain though, they had each other to lean on and that was more than they could wish for. It didn't change the fact of how much it hurt, but it helped make the grieving process just a little bit more bearable.

Another thing that hurt the most was the fact that M'gann and Conner had not been able to contact the team ever since Wally's passing. She knew Kaldur was back in Atlantis, so he was beyond reach. It was just that Artemis wouldn't answer her calls or letters. Same with Nightwing and Bart. She had reached out to Batman, Flash and Arrow and all they've said was that they would come back in time and they just needed space.

Conner never showed it, but he was hurt by the team's actions as well. But as they say, life goes on. So they just kept going the best that they could.

* * *

 _Artemis_

Artemis gasped as she woke up, drenched in sweat and shivering. It wasn't the first time that she had awoken like that, and she sure wasn't going to admit how many times she had found herself shot out of her nightmare. What made it worse was the constant reminder of _his_ absence on the other side of the bed. It was quite a routine every morning, now. Gasp awake, look to see that _he_ was missing, get out of bed and go take a shower.

Artemis had left the hero life behind her ever since Wally had passed, and honestly she didn't miss it at all. It wasn't that she didn't love what she did, she honestly loved every part of the superhero gig. She just couldn't stand to keep fighting without one of her comrades missing. He was her partner, and now he was gone. If she kept fighting, she didn't know how long she could've stand to feel her heart breaking again and again everyday. So she left the cave and moved in with Roy, her brother-in-law, and her niece, Lian.

She kept busy doing chores around the house, reading books, taking her niece places while Roy went to work. She created another family that helped distract her from the empty feeling in her heart. She knew that it was a temporary fix, she wasn't trying to kid herself otherwise, but for now it worked just fine. However, Roy worried about her constantly and Artemis couldn't help but feel a little annoyed sometimes.

It wasn't Roy's fault, truly, it was hers more than anything. She neglected her health and lost a ton of weight before Roy took her in and basically force fed her gain at least a little bit of muscle back. It helped a little bit, but there were still times when Roy had to lecture her about taking better care of herself and what Wally would've wanted for her. Whenever Roy brought up the Wally card, it ended in an argument and it left Artemis storming away in anger and guilt because who was she kidding? She knew Roy was right, but she was being too selfish to even consider it. So she just kept finding ways to distract herself. It was the best thing she could do at the moment, so she stuck with it.

* * *

 _Nightwing_

As Dick found himself perched on one of the rooftops of Gotham city at about quarter past midnight. It was how his routine nowadays was shaped. Sleep all day to escape the pain, patrol at night and fight to keep the memories from returning. It also kept him too busy to even try to contact his friends, because that was the absolute last thing that he needed at the moment. After all, he was the first of his teammates to leave the team before it was even officially disbanded. He didn't even bother sticking around for the meeting because he needed to get away. He needed to escape his reality. He just needed to forget.

Was it the healthiest way to cope with his best friend's death? Hell, no. Did Dick even give a crap? Not at all. So he did what he did best. He disappeared into thin air.

It's been a year, but it felt like only yesterday and Dick just wanted his emotions to just stop before he strangled the little devils himself. He _despised_ emotions and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with them. That's why he avoided his friends because if they broke down then he was going to break down and he most definitely didn't want to do that. However, his health was beginning to deteriorate, he wasn't going to lie about that. Sometimes he was just too busy with crime fighting or sleeping that he forgot to eat. It wasn't until Batman found him a few months ago was he finally forced to start a normal eating schedule again.

Still, he never talked about _you know who_. He couldn't even bear to say the name out loud. Didn't stop Bats from trying.

Don't get him wrong, he was grateful that his mentor still gave a crap about him, but he didn't totally feel like he deserved the attention. His best friend was dead and he couldn't have done single thing to stop it from happening. There were bigger fish to fry and frankly, Dick couldn't care less about himself, and that's that. There wasn't anything more to say. What else could there be left to say? He summed up the situation quite well. Wally was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

 _Barry_

It's been quiet in the West-Allen household ever since Wally had passed and ever since Bart had left. Barry hated the quietness of it all and frankly, he wished that it was never there to begin with.

After the team had been disbanded Bart had worked constantly on something that would get him back to his timeline and away from everything that was happening. Poor kid finally broke down and Barry and Iris had tried to be there for him, but the speedster just locked himself in his room and refused to come out. It wasn't until Barry came home one day to the door to Bart's room standing wide open, his room cleared out (minus the posters and comics he left behind), and a note apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye.

When Barry broke the news to Iris, she broke down in tears and basically demanded why they had to lose two people so quickly.

It was hard on both of them and Barry hated that the world had to be so cruel sometimes. Losing Wally was a blow that they weren't expecting, but as awful as it sounded they knew Bart was trying to go home, and they supported the decision even if it hurt them. Now the eerie silence just seemed to stand out even more than before and it made Barry miss his sidekick more than ever. No, he was obviously more than just a sidekick. He was Barry's nephew and Barry even considered him as a son at times (no offense to Mary and Rudolph who have done an amazing job raising him). It was just that Barry had been fortunate to see him grow into a mature adult and a mature superhero. Yes, he had a witty personality, but that didn't stop him from taking missions seriously.

Without Wally… Barry had gone out fighting against villains, he was the Flash after all and he couldn't just quit. Wally would've kicked his ass if he even considered something like that. It didn't stop it from hurting any less when he didn't have him during the battle. He would always know when Wally would've made a witty retort and the reminder that he wasn't there was always a slap in the face…

Iris took it just as hard, though, if not harder. Barry and Iris hadn't ever considered having children before, but in a way Wally had been their kid. He'd join them for dinner so frequently since his parents would work late on the weekdays… There still were times that Iris would begin to make enough food for two speedsters before she remembered of their permanent minus one… Sometimes she'd drop her spoon in shock, sometimes glass would hit the floor and shatter… and sometimes she'd just break down and Barry would hold her, but he wasn't much better himself.

It hurt like hell… But life went on and they tried to as well. What else could they do?

* * *

 _…_

As he drifted, he dreamed. At least he thought he was dreaming. Were dreams supposed be filled of never-ending darkness? Were dreams supposed to be about wandering the darkness to find an escape route, only to find yourself trapped? He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He didn't know who he was or where he was or what even happened to him that got him stuck in this forbidden place.

What he did know was that even with no sign of an exit, he kept wandering the dark abyss before him. He couldn't help but feel like there was something drawing him in like a magnet attracting metal. He wasn't sure how long he wandered, it could've been minutes, hours, days, weeks… he didn't know anything anymore.

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally felt something prick the back of his consciousness.

 _"…Time.. up…" A faint voice whispered_

It was so hard to hear that Wally closed his eyes and focused on that voice.

 _"Time to wake up…"_

And so he did.

* * *

 **Wow... long prologue huh? Was is good? Was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**

 **P.S. Title is temporary. Having trouble coming up with a suitable one right now. It will come eventually :P For now, enjoy the cheesy title that probably makes no sense**

 **P.P.S. For all my followers, no i have no abandoned Never Was, I just hit a roadblock and my friends are trying to help me get out of it. I am also currently working on the foundations of an Aftermath Sequel, but this story has been on my mind for a long time and it's already mostly written... so yeah :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The lay out of this chapter is 100% intentional in the sense where I purposely used pronouns or "John Doe" instead of the "patient"s real name because he didn't know his name yet. I probably should've wrote it in first person but I always write better in third person. Anyways, hope it's not too confusing, it's only for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the John Doe found himself coming back to the land of the living, he was aware of two things at first. One, he was sore as hell and his head felt like it had been bashed into a wall. Two, he had no recollection of where the hell he currently was. He was aware of the fact that he was lying on a lumpy bed with a machine that was beeping steadily in his ear. Also, why was it so dark?

Groaning in pain, he finally realized that all he had to do was open his eyes to let the light in. It took a couple of times for him to succeed in opening his eyes all the way, as it felt like the bright lights were stabbing him in the eyes. When his vision cleared, he scanned around the room and took in his surroundings.

It took a moment to gather what was happening, and he wondered why his brain seemed to be working in slow motion. However, he finally gathered that he was lying in a bed surrounded by four bright white walls, with a wooden door closed on the other side of the room. He felt like he should've known the name of the place where he was residing, but for some reason he couldn't recall it.

It felt like all of his thoughts were running through molasses. He memories were hazy and no matter how much he tried, he could not find out what had happened to have himself put in a place like this… the oddest part of this entire situation was the fact that he couldn't seem to remember his name…

He found himself getting lost in thought for awhile as he tried to wrack his brain for some sort of clue that would help him solve this puzzle he found himself in. It wasn't until the door opened from the other side of the room that he realized he was no longer alone.

A short girl in scrubs had entered the room, glancing down a clipboard in her hands. She seemed to be reading some information that must've been on the pages before her. When she finally glanced up to see that her patient was awake, she gave him a big smile.

"You're awake!" She beamed.

"Hello?" He was uncertain as of what to say.

"Oh, right, my name is Nurse Cassidy. You're gonna be okay," She walked over to him as she began to check the monitors that resided by his bedside.

"I don't understand, what happened? Where am I?" He asked.

The nurse looked at him sadly. "We were hoping you were gonna be able to tell us. Paramedics got a call of someone lying on the side of the road with burns all of their body. Brought you here to Central City Hospital. You've been in a coma for close to three months now."

He felt a mix of several emotions wrack his body at once. Surprise in what he had just heard, confusion of how he ended up in a coma, and realization that his arms and legs were heavily bandaged and his left arm was in a sling. Out of all that, he still didn't even know his own name.

The nurse caught him looking at the sling and said, "I'll go get the doctor, she'll be able to explain everything of what we know. Do you have any family you would like me to contact?"

He frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"You're family," She repeated slowly, the realization creeped onto her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry… you don't remember do you?"

He looked down in shame which was answer enough.

The nurse gently patted the unbandaged part of his shoulder and said, "I'll go get your doctor. She'll be able to explain more to you."

Without another word, Nurse Cassidy left his hospital room, closing the door behind her. Just like that, his thoughts sped up once again.

How did he end up in the hospital with burns all over his body? Were they on his face as well? He felt his face and felt dismayed to realize that there were scabs and blisters spread across his cheeks in long streaks. He must've looked as ugly as he felt in that moment. Even with the disappointment in his mind, he still couldn't stop thinking about why he couldn't remember anything. Nurse Cassidy had asked if there was any family that she wanted to call for him, but he couldn't remember if he even had a family. Hell, he couldn't even remember his freaking age!

All of his thoughts just stirred up more confusion that had been building ever since he had woken up. It just frustrated him that he didn't have any answers to the questions he was asking himself.

It was another ten minutes before the door to his room opened once more. This time, a female doctor is a white lab coat entered. She had long brown hair that was nearly trimmed in the middle of her back and she was rather short as well for a woman in her middle ages. Looking at her face, Wally felt something prickle in the back of his mind, as if this woman was somehow familiar. She _felt_ familiar and he felt like he should know her, but he just _couldn't_.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Stone," She smiled warmly. "It's good to see you awake after so long."

"Hi," He answered back lamely.

"Nurse Cassidy has informed me of your little… predicament. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked kindly as she came over to examine him.

"Sure, I guess," He replied.

She pulled out her stethoscope and began to have him breath in and out. "Do you remember what happened? Anything at all?"

He shook his head. "Nurse…" He struggled to recall her name.

"Cassidy," Doctor Stone supplied patiently.

"Right, uh, thanks," He nodded. "Nurse Cassidy explained how I got to the hospital. She also said I had been in a coma and suffered some burns?"

"Correct, don't forget your broken collarbone" Doctor Stone pointed to his sling. "You've been out for three months now. You're gonna be okay now you're awake. Is there anything else that you remember?"

He fell silent once more as he probed his mind for more answers. When he came up empty he sighed in frustration. "I can't seem to recall."

Doctor Stone nodded as she listened to him breath one more time before putting her stethoscope away. "Well, temporary amnesia is a possible side effect from a coma, but more tests are required before we can conclude it to be just that."

"Tests?" He looked up her in worry.

Doctor Stone smiled reassuringly at the frightened patient before her. "Don't worry, with your healthy vitals and the fact that you're coherent is enough for me to conclude that you will make a full recovery."

"And my memories?" He asked.

"That's just a factor time. There's a possibility that your memories will return, but there's another possibility that there might be something else going on. I'm going to schedule an MRI for tomorrow morning. If things go well, you should be out of here in two days."

"But where will I go?" He felt saddened at the thought.

"Well, if you tell us your name I can contact your family," She offered.

Disappointment gripped his heart as he confessed, "But I don't know who I am."

Dr. Stone looked guilty as she apologized, "I'm sorry. I should've been more sensitive to the topic. Let's take it one step at a time then. Let me go schedule these tests and I'll have Nurse Cassidy come by a little later.

"Okay," He agreed.

Without another word, Dr. Stone left the room and he found himself just sink back into sleep.

As Dr. Stone walked down the halls of the hospital, she headed right to the break room. She needed to make an important phone call.

Her John Doe case seemed to take a whole new turn when her patient had awaken from his coma. She had been kicking herself for not realizing who the red-head had been before now, but it had been hard to know between all the burns on his face. She had her suspicions, but she didn't want to act on anything before she knew for certain. It wasn't until she heard his voice and saw his bright green eyes that she knew she had been right.

The John Doe was really Wally West, also known as Kid Flash.

* * *

 _ **Few Important Notes:**_

 **Wally's superhuman healing is not working (it's intentional the way it is and you will find out why) so please don't bash me about that.**

 **I'm not a medical professional and I know amnesia is probably not a symptom of a coma, but it worked for the story so yeah...**

 _ **Anyways...**_

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**

 **(Reviews are happily appreciated because it keeps me motivated but I won't be one of those authors and threaten to stop writing if no one reviews. That's just too cruel :P)**

 **P.S. Thank you to Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllYouSee for reviewing last chapter. Going forward I will reply to to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter in the author notes at the end of the chapter. So if you have questions/comments feel free to ask them!**


	3. Chapter 2

**2.5k words? I usually never find myself writing so much, kinda surprised me more than anything. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Barry had just gotten home after an exhausting day with the League. Usually the Flash had no problems when it came to combat, but this monster was able to get into their mind and show them their most haunting memory. Batman had given strict orders on how to avoid such a situation, but as soon as Barry heard Wally's name… well things went downhill from there.

Batman had been furious with him, telling Barry that he could've gotten himself killed… not that he compromised the mission, but that he was so reckless that it almost costed him his life. It was rather surprising to hear those words come out the Dark Knight's mouth, usually every time Barry screwed up, his ear was chewed up with lectures of almost costing the League the entire mission. Somehow, everything had been different ever since Wally's death.

Long story short, Batman gave him a week's leave and told him to go home and just be with Iris for awhile. If Barry had known the Bat any better, he could've sworn he actually showed concern for his wellbeing.

Anyways, that's how Barry found himself sitting in front of the TV, trying to ignore the empty spot where Wally always used to sit next to him, cracking jokes at the most inopportune times. He hadn't watched TV since the whole thing happened, and frankly, it was downright depressing. It didn't help that Iris currently wasn't at home because she was covering a last-minute story. It felt lonely and Barry hated that feeling.

In the end, Barry just found himself turning the TV off and burying his face in his hands. It had been a year since Wally had passed and everyday it always slapped him in the face. People always said it'd get easier, but Barry just can't get over the fact that he's gone. There's reminders of what he had lost all over the place. He no longer had a sidekick he could count on to be there if Barry had needed him. He no longer had a nephew who was supposed to outlive him… He died too young and Barry hated the world for being so cruel. He missed Wally so much… His bright red hair, goofy smile, his witty personality… It was just so hard to remember the good times with the younger speedster when Barry really just wished he was back by his family's side.

He remembered going over to Mary and Rudolph's place with Iris to break the news, only to find out that Artemis had beaten them to it. Still, Barry remembered the pleading looks that Wally's parents had given him, trying to get him to say that he was really alright. That's when Barry broke down for the first time and he fell to the floor in grief. Mary, Rudolph, and Iris just crowded into a group hug with him and they all just sat there and cried. Any other day Barry would've been ashamed of the weakness he had displayed, but he didn't care. Mary and Rudolph were family, and Wally was their child. They understood the pain, and Barry felt safe from judgement in that moment. It still didn't stop breaking his heart to know that he failed Wally and his parents. He should've tried harder to protect him.

Barry was jolted out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Wiping away a few stray tears, Barry walked over to the phone, cleared his throat and answered it.

"Hello?" Barry asked, his voice still a little hoarse. He cleared his throat once more.

 _"Barry, it's me," A female voice replied on the other end of the line._

Barry frowned, "Dr. Stone?"

 _"Surprised to hear from me again?" Dr. Stone sounded amused._

"Considering you quit the league a long time ago, yelling that you wanted nothing to do with superhero business… 'surprised' might be a little bit of an understatement," Barry said.

 _"Okay, first of all, that was not the whole story, but that's not why I'm calling you," Dr. Stone sighed. "I'm at Central City General."_

"Hospital?" Barry was confused.

 _"Of course Central City General Hospital! What else has that name?" Dr. Stone was exasperated._

"But why are you there? Is everything okay?"

 _"I've been working here for three years, Barry… what am I doing? I'm forgetting the point… Look, there's been a John Doe case I've been working on for the past couple months. He was a coma patient."_

"'Was' as in he's awake now?" Barry asked.

 _"He woke up this afternoon."_

"I don't get it, why are you calling me?" Barry pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent his oncoming headache.

 _There was a pause before Dr. Stone said, "Because the patient has been identified as Wally West."_

Barry felt his entire body grow rigid. That had to be a joke, right? He felt his voice grow into a growl, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

 _"Believe what you want but come see for yourself before you judge. Don't shoot the messenger. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance in thirty minutes if you decide to come."_

Without another word, Dr. Stone hung up the phone and Barry felt his legs shake as he leaned against the counter. The words from his conversation with Dr. Stone rang in his ears. What happened if she was telling the truth and Wally really was alive? What happened if it was a mistake, would he be handle his heart-breaking under the false hope? However, he knew what he had to do. He had to at least check it out.

Ten minutes later, Barry found himself in his car, already on his way to the hospital. He was Barry Allen, at the moment, not The Flash, so he couldn't risk super speeding his way there. Plus, if the John Doe really was Wally West… well he'd need Barry and not the Flash.

By the time that Barry made it to the entrance of the hospital, Dr. Stone was sitting on a bench, sipping away on a cup of coffee. When she noticed Barry, she stood up and smirked.

"I knew you'd come," She said as Barry approached her.

"I swear if this _is_ a joke…" Barry looked at her warningly, but the pain was still evident in his eyes.

Dr. Stone's face softened and she replied, "I'm not that cruel, Barry. Come on, I'll explain a few things on the way up to his room."

Barry followed Dr. Stone inside and as soon as they were in the elevator, just the two of them, she began to explain.

"As I told you on the phone, I was working a John Doe coma case. No one knew what happened to him or who he was, his face was covered in burns and his collarbone was broken," Dr. Stone recited.

"If that's true, then how was he eventually identified as Wally?" Barry asked.

"I had my suspicions," Dr. Stone admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Barry suddenly looked at her, pain written on his face.

"Until I knew for certain, I didn't want to get your hopes up. All I had to go on was his height and his red-hair, which is a lot of people, Barry. It wasn't until he woke up that I was certain," Dr. Stone replied.

"Did he tell you who he was? Was he asking for his family?" Barry found himself asking.

"Not exactly," Dr. Stone replied slowly. "He woke up with amnesia."

"Remind me again how on earth you were able to identify him then?" Barry demanded, a little too worked up and not sure what to believe at the moment.

"His voice, and his bright green eyes," Dr. Stone said. "I put the pieces together and I just _knew_. There was something different about this case, Barry, but you have to see for yourself. Trust me when I say that I'm really sure that this is Wally, I wouldn't toy with your emotions if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure."

Barry sighed, "I know. You've always been kind to everyone on the League, even on the Young Justice team as well… I just don't know how to process this."

Dr. Stone gently patted his shoulder as the doors opened to the floor they had arrived on. Dr. Stone made her way out into the hallway and Barry followed. There were nurses behind different desks and many of the hospital room doors were closed. It was an eerie feeling that Barry hated… he really despised hospitals.

"He's gonna need you, Barry, even if he doesn't know you yet. Remember to take it slow, and don't overwhelm him. Amnesia is a scary thing for the patients suffering it, they don't know who they are or who the people surrounding him are. Also, don't be scared of his face. The burns are just a reminder of what happened, but it doesn't define who he is."

The mention of the burns sparked a thought in his mind and he lowered his voice. "If it's Wally then why isn't his body already healed?"

Dr. Stone bit her lip. "I've been looking into that. I've been the designated League doctor for years before I quit, and I've worked on Wally before. I've never seen this happen before. I may ask for Watchtower clearance, I may need their advanced lab. I don't know why he isn't healing like he should, but I swear it is him, Barry. I just think there's something more to what happened to him that caused him to be this way. I just don't know what yet."

They reached the door at the end of the hall when Dr. Stone stopped. "Are you ready?"

Barry took a deep breath to gain control of his emotions before he nodded.

Dr. Stone knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Hey, there's someone here to see you. You up for visitors?"

There was a quiet reply from the other side of the room and Dr. Stone turned towards him, "He's all yours."

Barry hesitantly walked into the room, not entirely sure what the sight before him would be. He came to a dead stop when he saw the person laying in the bed. Bright green eyes were staring back at him under the grown out red hair that was in dire need of a haircut. Barry felt something stab his heart and in that moment he knew. He just did. It really was Wally. Wally was alive and… and he has amnesia.

Barry found himself staring and quickly fixed that with gentle smile on his face as he said, "Hey, Kid."

Wally frowned and asked, "Do I know you?"

"At I time, I guess you did," Barry replied sadly. "The doctor told me you had amnesia, so I guess you probably don't know me anymore."

Wally looked sad, "I can't remember anything."

Barry's heart broke. "I know, but I'm here to help you."

"But who are you?" Wally looked at Barry with a questioning glance.

Barry felt stupid that he didn't even introduce yourself. "I'm your Uncle Barry. You're my nephew."

"So you're my family?" Wally looked hopeful.

Barry felt a small chuckle past through him as he replied, "Yes, Wally, I'm your family."

"Then you know who I am?" Wally asked.

Barry nodded and said, "You're Wally West."

"Wally West," Wally repeated thoughtfully. "And you're my Uncle Barry?"

Barry nodded as he walked closer to sit in the chair beside Wally's bed, "See, you're doing great already, Kid."

"Kid? Am I a kid?" Wally wondered.

Barry felt his heart break just a little bit more. "No, you're an adult, Wally. You're 21… no I'm sorry, you're 22 years old. You were 21 a year ago."

"Then why do you call me a kid?" Wally frowned, kind of upset.

The rest of Barry's heart shattered. "I always called you kid, you loved the nickname."

"Oh," Wally nodded, following along.

"If it makes you feel better, I can just call you Wally," Barry offered.

Wally smiled a relieved smile, "I'd like that a lot."

The duo fell silent for a moment as Wally bit his lip, lost in thought. Barry caught on to this and broke the silence. "What's on your mind, Wally?"

"I just have so many questions," Wally admitted.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Ask away," Barry invited.

"Do I have any other family?" Wally wondered.

Barry chuckled. "Yes, Wally you have a lot of other family. You have your parents, Mary and Rudolph. You also an Aunt, her name is Iris and she is my wife."

"Was I close to them?"

Barry's face softened, "You were very close to them. They loved you dearly, you'retheir only child."

"What about my Aunt?" Wally asked.

"Yes, you were really close with her too, it's who you are, Wally. You loved your family so much and they love you all the same," Barry replied.

"What about me? Who was I?"

Barry smiled and nodded, but he was holding down the sadness. Wally lost his memories, of course he would ask who he was. However, he wasn't healing… does that mean that he lost his powers? Barry decided not to mention anything about that part of Wally's life until Barry knew what was going on.

"You were a jokester with a huge heart. You strived to make everyone in your life happy and help make a person's day brighter. You had an appetite that challenged the laws of humanity, and yet you're still a string bean," Barry laughed. "Your mom would always tease you about that, but she loves you with all of her heart. You had this witty personality and the tendency to crack a joke at the most inopportune times, but it always brightened the mood in the room…" Barry found himself smiling at the memories.

"It sounded like I had a good life," Wally smiled sadly.

"You still do," Barry reassured him, he wanted more than anything to hold his nephew's hand to convey some sort of comfort, but he was worried of overwhelming him. A few seconds later, his phone rang, causing both of them to jump. Barry glanced down at the device and sighed when a League alert showed up. "Wally, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

Wally frowned, "Why? Was it something I did?"

Barry looked shocked, "No, Wally, it wasn't anything you did. I got an alert from work and it's urgent. Look, I'm going to give your Aunt Iris a call. If you're up to it, she can come keep you company."

Wally looked excited and nodded.

Barry smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Hang in there, Wally."

Without another word, Barry left the hospital before he changed his mind and ran right back into that room. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid that Wally would disappear again. And if that happened… Barry may not be able to handle it.

* * *

 **Poor Wally. It breaks my heart to just think about this, but at the same time I'm really enjoying this story, even if I am the one writing it. Wally's my favorite character and I love his relationship with Barry but there's only a few hundred fics of them in a story together... I don't know why but this makes me a little happy.**

 **Anyways, was it good, was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 _ **Fanficjunkie93:**_ _**Aw, I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the story so far! It makes me so happy to that I'm writing something people enjoy. Wally was always my most favorite character and the end of Season 2 crushed me. I actually cried, which is saying something because I'm the type of person to rarely cry during tv shows and movies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _**I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! I'm hoping to update at least once a week, but the chapters should hopefully be long enough to make up for the gap of time. Right now I'm aiming for Every Monday updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Overall, it had taken Barry thirty minutes to get the Watchtower and he as not happy with himself about that. He decided to go out of the main entrance of the hospital which was a terrible idea since it was crowded with too many witnesses for him to just speed off right there. So, he ended up having to humanly run away from the building, sneak into an alley and then he was off. That took a goof fifteen minutes and considering as to what the alert might've been considering Barry was technically on leave… well that might've been fifteen minutes that the world couldn't afford.

When Barry did emerge in full uniform from the Watchtower's Zeta tube, he was the last one to have arrived. However, no one seemed to be in a hurry, as they were off in groups, discussing some random subjects. Batman was hovering in front of a computer and Barry found himself walking towards the Dark Night automatically. He needed to tell Batman about Dr. Stone's request and in order to do that… well… Barry would have to tell him that Wally was alive.

When he approached Batman, Barry quietly asked, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Batman glanced at the Flash for a second before resuming his work on the computer. "You're supposed to be at home."

"There was an alert?" Barry frowned.

Batman sighed, "False alarm. Something bugged the system."

Barry felt his shoulders relax from its previous tension, at least there wasn't any real danger. "Good. Then can you please spare a moment?"

"Is it urgent?" Batman asked, annoyed.

Barry facepalmed and lied, "Yes. Now can we please go somewhere a little quieter?"

Batman stood up straight and grunted. "Very well."

A few minutes later, the Flash and Batman found themselves in an empty quiet room, just the two of them.

"What's so urgent that you had to disclose this information from the rest of the league?" Batman crossed his arms.

"I got a call from Dr. Stone a few hours ago," Flash started.

"Ella Stone?" Batman inquired.

"Yes, Ella Stone," Flash confirmed.

"And what did she call you about?" Batman asked.

"She called me about a John Doe Coma case she had been working on for the past couple months, Barry answered. "He woke up."

"And how is this important?" Batman seemed indifferent.

"It was Wally," Barry's voice grew hoarse.

Batman stiffened for a moment before saying, "Impossible. It had to be your imagination…"

Barry cut him off, yanking his mask off to glare daggers at the other hero before him. "Drop the mask, Batman, I need Bruce Wayne for one flipping moment!"

Batman's composure dropped and Barry heard him sigh. "How do you know it was him?"

"I talked to him, and it really is him," Barry began to pace.

"I sense there's more to your statement," Batman cocked his head to the side.

"He's got amnesia, Bruce," Barry stopped to run a shaky hand over his face. "He doesn't remember anything about his past life and his body's not healing the way it should."

"Then how to do you know it's really Wally?" Batman asked.

"Because I just know! I don't care what you call it, hell, call it parent's intuition even though I'm only his uncle. I just _know_."

"Ok," Batman nodded after a moment of silence. "I believe you. What do you mean when you said that his body's not healing the way it's supposed to?"

"He's got burns all over his face that has been there for months, according to Dr. Stone. His collarbone is still broken and there's the fact that his memories are just _gone_ …"

"Are you implying that he might've lost his powers?" Batman questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe, and, God, I hate to admit that. Dr. Stone was asking access to our labs to run some tests, but she needs clearance from you," Barry replied.

"I will contact her," Batman promised. "In the meantime, who else knows?"

"Iris, Dr. Stone, and you," Barry listed. "I didn't know how to break it to the team…"

"Good, let's keep it that way. Until we know what happened to Wally, it's best to keep this on the down-low," Batman stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Barry asked.

Bruce sighed, "No, but as of right now, I don't know what's the best idea."

Barry sunk into one of the conference chairs. "I don't know what to do. A year after I thought he was dead… he shows up in the hospital with amnesia…" Barry hated the stray tears that escaped his eyes.

Batman clapped him on the shoulder. "The best thing to do is to make him feel welcome. We'll find out what happened to him and we'll find a way to restore his memories. In the meantime, just be thankful that's he's alive."

Barry just nodded as he wiped away a few more tears and tried to compose himself.

"Once you're ready to come out, I'd like a word with the league about the false-alert situation," Batman replied before leaving Barry to himself and the feeling that his heart was strangling him.

* * *

Iris was flying down the streets of Central City, her hand gripping the steering wheel in a death grip. She was feeling a bit lightheaded with the information that she was still in the middle of processing. Ten minutes prior, Iris had been pulled aside from one of her stories by one of her managers, telling her she had an urgent phone call that could not wait. It had been Barry and she still remembered the conversation word for word…

* * *

 _"Hello?" Iris answered, worry evident in her tone. What was so urgent?_

 ** _"Iris, it's me," Barry had replied._**

 _Iris felt fear stir up inside her and she immediately said, "Barry, are you okay? What happened?"_

 ** _"Iris, I'm fine," Barry reassured his wife. "I'm actually on my way to the Watchtower."_**

 _"I thought he put you on leave?" Iris lowered her voice, careful not to use specific names._

 ** _"He did, I don't know why I'm being summoned, but I'm going to check it out," Barry_** **said.**

 _"Is it the end?" Iris was almost scared to ask. Surely it couldn't be world-threatening… right?_

 ** _"No, I don't think it is. You would've known about it right now if it was."_**

 _Iris frowned, "Forgive me for asking, but then what's urgent?"_

 ** _"Right, sorry, I got carried away," Barry apologized, his voice growing a little shaky._**

 _Iris had heard the change right away and asked, "Barry, honey, are you alright?"_

 ** _"Iris, I just left Central City General…" Barry began_**

 _Iris immediately cut him off, "Is it Mary? Or Rudolph?"_

 ** _"No, Iris, they're both fine. I got a call about a John Doe coma patient who had woken up, and they asked to me to come see him."_**

 _"How is this relevant to us?" Iris asked, but her heart leapt out of her chest. She had a feeling she knew where this was going._

 ** _"The John Doe… It's Wally, Iris," Barry choked out._**

 _Iris let out a gasp as a hand came to cover her mouth. A wave of emotions rolled over her and she felt tears slide down her face._

 ** _"And I know you're gonna say that's impossible because I thought it was too… and then I saw him and I talked to him and I just knew it was him, Iris."_**

 _"There's something you're not telling me," Iris managed to croak out._

 ** _"He's got amnesia," Barry confessed. "He doesn't know anything about his past life. Not us, his family, or even anything from his superhero life. Hell, he's not healing like he should, so I don't even know if he has powers anymore."_**

 _"Barry, this is too much to take in," Iris tried to compose herself._

 ** _"I feel the exact same way, but he needs us more than ever, Iris. I talked to him and he wants to meet you. I think he's scared of being alone at the moment. He seemed to relax when I told him I was his family."_**

 _"I'll go over there right now," Iris wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Text me the details and I'll go."_

* * *

Needless to say, when Iris found herself almost running into the hospital, she couldn't tell if she was terrified or thrilled to see if her nephew really was alive. By the time that she got to the room number that Barry had texted to her, she didn't allow herself to hesitate in opening it slowly. For she knew that if she showed any sign of weakness, she might've never work up the courage to find out for herself.

However, when she poked her head in and two green eyes looked up at her, Iris couldn't believe it. It really was him, it was Wally.

"Hello?" Wally wondered.

"Wally," Iris gave him a gentle smile. "I'm your Aunt Iris."

Wally's eyes brightened. "Uncle Barry said you would come!"

For a moment she let herself mentally sigh, that was such a Wally thing to say. "He did call me, he felt bad about having to leave to go to work. I figured I'd come keep you company. If that's alright with you, of course."

Wally eagerly nodded.

Iris came to sit in the chair beside Wally's bed and she got a good look at him for the first time. Her heart broke to see the burns that ran along his cheeks in long streaks. Barry was right, he wasn't healing like he usually did. Those burns would've completely faded by now if Wally's powers had been doing their job.

Wally's face turned a little red as he embarrassedly looked away. "The burns are ugly, I'm sorry."

Iris felt a wave of guilt consume her. She longed to reach out for his hand and comfort her nephew, but she restrained herself. As far as Wally knew, she was still basically a stranger. "Wally, that's not when I intended to make you feel. You can't help it, and they make you look strong, honey. They're battle scars, and sometimes you just have to embrace them. I still love you just the way you are, burns or not."

Wally shook his head, "You're only saying that to make me feel better."

She gave in and this time she did reach out for his hand, and Wally startled but didn't pull away. "Wally, I meant every word of it. You're my nephew, Wally, but you're also the closest thing I have to a son right now. I would never lie to you, as I know you'd never lie to me. That's not how we roll, we're always a little too blunt for our own good."

Wally hesitantly looked at Iris and she felt herself smile a warm, reassuring smile.

They were silent for a few moments and Iris just silently comforted her nephew, no words were needed, she knew just what to do to make Wally feel better. She's known the boy since he was a baby, she picked up a few things when it came to the red-headed speedster. Barry did too and that's why they considered Wally a son to them, no offense to Mary and Rudolph. They did amazing in raising a wonderful kid, but Wally was family to them all and nothing would change that.

"Aunt Iris?" Wally asked after awhile.

"What's on your mind, Wally?" Iris replied gently.

"I'm sorry I can't remember," Wally apologized.

In that moment, Iris's heart shattered as he saw a scared little kid underneath the mop of red hair. She slowly stood and motioned to Wally, "May I?"

Wally looked at her in confusion before scooting over so Iris could sit on the edge of his bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders so that he had to look at her while she said, "Wally, you don't ever have to apologize for something that is out of your control. You didn't ask to lose your memories, things just happen and sometime there's no preventing it. It's gonna be tough, but just know that you have family who will never hesitate to help you down this bump in the road."

Wally's eyes watered as he threw himself at his Aunt, crying into her shoulder. Iris was surprised by the sudden impact of her nephew throwing himself into her embrace as his tears broke loose. Iris didn't hesitate to return the hug, gently rocking her nephew back and forth, mindful of his sling, and whispered soothing words in his ear.

In that moment though, Iris knew one thing. It was gonna be a long road ahead of them, but she was ready to help Wally through the obstacles that would inevitably be thrown his way. Why? Because Wally was alive, and never in her life did she think that he would come back… But he was here, and Iris was sure not gonna let him go anytime soon.

* * *

 **Another 2k chapter, I'm surprising myself... I won't complain, I always used to struggle with chapter length lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for everyone who followed/favorited the story so far! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story because I love writing it. Anyways, see you next Monday!**

 _ **No Reviews to Reply to this time :(**_

 **Lol it's fine, the favorites/follow kinda reassure me that people are engaged. Thanks again for the support!**

 **P.S. Sorry for any spelling errors / grammar mistakes, I am my own editor at the moment so sometimes things slip past me. If you see something majorly out of whack, please PM me and let me know. I've been reviewing the past few chapters to polish it from mistakes but I am human and sometimes I can't get them all.**


	5. Chapter 4

It was another two weeks before Wally found himself finally discharged from the hospital. After spending what felt like eternity laying in a bed, surrounded by suffocating white walls… well, Wally was so relived to finally say goodbye to his medical stay. Not everything was bad within that time frame though. For one, ever since Wally first met his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, he had rarely found himself left completely alone. Whenever he found himself awake, his Uncle was either sitting in a chair beside his bedside, feet propped up on the edge, as he typed away on his laptop. If his uncle wasn't there, then it was always his Aunt Iris reading a book to him. It was a nice distraction from his current situation, namely his whole amnesia fiasco.

However, on the very rare moments that Wally had to himself, he always found his mind wandering to what his old life may have been like. He always remembered the stories that his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry had told him and with those in mind, Wally couldn't help but imagine of what his old self was like. And when he wasn't thinking about the old Wally, he always found himself trying so hard to recover the memories that he had lost. It never worked, all that Wally would get was a killer headache from thinking too much.

Now though, as he found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Uncle Barry's car, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the falling snow that littered the streets, creating a thin layer of white powder. It was something so beautiful and distracting that Wally was a little grateful for the scene playing out before him.

Barry glanced at his nephew for a moment before commenting, "You're very quiet."

That startled Wally out of his thoughts. "I am?"

Barry chuckled, "I just mean that I thought you'd be celebrating now that you're out of the hospital."

Wally sighed, "I am excited, I just… I don't know."

Barry's face softened at the uncertainty and sadness in his nephew's tone, "I know it's frustrating, Wally. But these things take time and we just have to take it one step at a time. You're officially free, try to just smile a little. You may be surprised at how much it makes you feel better."

Wally found himself letting out a small laugh despite his current mood. "Very wise of you, Uncle Barry."

Barry looked proud for making Wally smile.

* * *

When Barry and Wally arrived at Barry's house, Iris was waiting for them on the front porch. As soon as the car was in park, Iris walked up to greet them.

"Welcome home," Iris hugged her nephew.

"It does feel pretty good to be out of that place," Wally admitted as he gave his aunt a small smile.

"I bet it does, it's not the most exciting thing in the world," Iris agreed. "Come on, let's go inside and out of the cold. I've made some hot chocolate for you."

"Hot Chocolate?" Wally looked at his aunt as she began to guide him towards the house.

"Oh… forgive me," Iris looked apologetic. "You'll see when we get inside."

Together, they made their way into the house, and immediately Wally was surrounded by an overwhelming sensation of relief and safety. It took him by surprise more than anything, but there was also the underlying familiarity with the place. It was like he knew he should remember something, but he just couldn't. That alone frustrated him to no end, he's been feeling like that a lot lately.

Then a thought occurred to him and he turned to his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.

Barry saw the confusion on his face and asked, "What's on your mind, Wally?"

"Is this Mom and Dad's place?" Wally wondered.

Aunt Iris shared a glance with her husband before replying, "Oh, honey, no, this is our home."

"Do I live with you?" Wally wondered. "Why don't I live with Mom and Dad?"

"You did live with them, Wally," Barry said kindly.

"Then where are they now? Why didn't they come visit me?" Wally pressed on.

Barry shared a hesitant look with Iris before saying, "Wally, your Mom and Dad left Central City a year ago."

Wally felt something stab his heart. "Was it because of something I did?"

Iris sighed as she came to guide Wally to the couch where he sat down, feeling a little lost. Iris sat down next to him. "No, honey it wasn't anything you did, your Mom and Dad loved you very much and would never leave you intentionally."

"Then why did they leave this time?" Wally sounded heartbroken.

"They didn't know… they just couldn't bear to live in the city anymore, not without their son," Iris pulled Wally into a side hug.

That confused Wally to no end. Without their son? "Without me? Did I leave them?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Iris was quick to reassure him.

"Then what happened?" Wally looked between his aunt and uncle.

Barry and Iris shared another hesitant glance before Barry took the lead. "Wally, this isn't gonna be easy to hear… you went missing a year ago."

"I ran away?" That took Wally by surprise.

"I didn't say that," Barry replied. "I mean, we didn't think that, not at first, but as time went on... Rudolph and Mary, your mom and dad… well, they took it hard. They left because they couldn't bear the thought of them not being there when you needed them most."

"Oh…" Wally knew that his uncle was trying to break the news to him gently, but it still made him feel guilty as hell. He made everyone worry, he made his parents leave Central City… everything was his fault and now he can't even remember it all because of his damn amnesia. _Way to screw everything up, Wally…_ He thought bitterly.

There was a few moments of silence before Iris gave him a gentle squeeze. "Come on, why don't I show you your room and you can get settled in?" The Hot Chocolate was long forgotten.

"Sure," Wally agreed and stood up from his seat on the couch. Together, Iris guided him through a small corridor that contained two doors. One in the front on the left, and the one in the back on the right. Iris led him to the door on the right.

When Wally entered the room, he found himself walking into the room on autopilot as he surveyed the room before him. It wasn't much, the walls were painted a pale yellow and there were a few random posters on the wall that Wally didn't know what the pictures portrayed. Even with all the confusion, he felt a shiver run down his back as he couldn't help the eerie familiarity.

Iris observed her nephew for a few moments before asking, "Does anything look familiar?"

Wally thought hard for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, sorry."

"You used to sleep in here when you were younger sometimes when your parents were working late. You always asked Barry to tell you stories and you even managed to break your arm falling off the bed," Iris chuckled. "You were such a goofball."

Wally listened closely as his aunt recalled her memories, but when Wally came up blank with no recollection of the events she talked about, he felt another wave of guilt. What happened if Wally was completely different now? Would they still love him the way he was, even without his past memories?

Iris sighed after a moment, coming back to reality, "I'll let you settle in for a bit, I know it's a lot to take in. Dinner is gonna be in an hour, I'll come knock on your door if you're up to join us."

Wally thanked his aunt before he was left to his own devices, the door silently shutting behind Iris as she left.

He took another look around his room and said, "Welcome home, I guess."

* * *

Iris walked back into the living room to see Barry sitting on the couch, clutching a photograph in his hands. Looking over her husband's shoulder, she saw it was Barry and Wally sitting on a bench in a nearby park. They both had goofy smiles on their face and the pure joy in Wally's expression made Iris's own heart ache.

"Should we have told him the truth?" Iris asked as she came to sit next to her husband.

"About what happened to him?" Barry sounded dismayed. "I don't know anymore, Iris."

"But what happens if he finds out on his own?" Iris wondered.

"We don't even know what happened to him after he disappeared. He's dealing with so much right now… I was worried that if I told him that he was presumed dead for a year… I don't want to overwhelm him, Iris."

"It just doesn't seem right, Barry, making him think that he ran away when that wasn't the case…" Iris sounded pained.

"I know, trust me, I know," Barry sounded pained. "I'm going to tell him, but we have to find out what happened to him first."

A few moments of silence passed before Iris hugged her husband. "He'll get his memories back."

Barry returned the hug, feeling a bit shaky. "I hope so… God, Iris, this hurts so much worse…"

"I know," Iris rubbed his back soothingly. "I feel the same way. But we have to be here for him, Wally needs us more than ever. It'll hurt, but he's here, and he's alive."

* * *

 **Poor Wally, he's so confused right now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but it's a little filler before we start really moving forward, it was an evil necessity :P**

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 _ **Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee:**_ **Aw thanks! I loved writing that part, if I had to be honest. We never really got to see Iris and Wally together during the series so i decided to change that :P I was so excited to write that part because I felt so much satisfaction to finally somewhat portray their relationship.**

 ** _Lennox13:_ No need to be sorry at all, I'm glad that you're just reading the story in general. Yeah, I agree with what you're saying about Wally and how he's really smart underneath his whole goofball of a personality. And we've seen the smart moments he's had a good number of times, but even then it wasn't enough. Also, I've always liked to think that maybe there was more baggage that the speedster was keeping to himself, maybe that's just me wishing Wally's Character was given more spotlight after season 1.**

 _ **Random Person From The Internet:** _**Thank you for the feedback! It makes me feel good that the pacing isn't too slow right now, I know how some beginning of stories can be a pain like that! I can assure you I have more planned for the upcoming future. All in all though, I really like season three so far, even if Wally is still not around :( what I mainly love though it the more mature themes that are being portrayed now that the show is no longer on Cartoon Network. Maybe that's just me expecting more dark themes like Arrow and the Flash :P I love the character interactions and I love the new characters that have been introduced. I can't believe we have to wait until June for more episodes... ugh I'm gonna go insane. Oh well, good things come to those who wait :P**

 _ **Skiddles:**_ **Aw, I'm glad you like the fic so far! I agree, there definitely can't be too many Wally Lives! In fact, that's kind of what inspired me to write this story, but I'm hoping to put my own unique twist into it :)**


	6. Chapter 5

About a week later, Barry found himself entering the League's base, his thoughts swirling with questions about the conversation he was no doubt about to have. Batman had called the Flash the night before, telling him to meet him at the base to discuss a few things with Doctor Ella Stone. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't anxious about finding out about Wally's current state, cause in all honesty, he was freaking terrified. What happened if Wally really had lost his powers? Would they be gone forever? How did they disappear?

 _Easy, Barry, you haven't talked to Doctor Stone yet,_ Barry chastised himself. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm his racing heart before proceeding to the base's main lab where Batman and Doctor Stone would be. When he entered the room, Batman looked up from a computer screen.

"You're late," Batman noted.

"I got a little tied up at home," Barry apologized. "It's been kind of hard to sneak away, you know? Wally hasn't lost his smart mind, even with his amnesia."

"Wally doesn't know?" That got Doctor Stone's attention.

"Not yet," Barry sighed. "Not until we know what happened to him. Did you find anything?"

"A few things," Doctor Stone nodded. "It's quite puzzling, really. There are factors that show that Wally's speed has indeed been replenished."

"Like his lack of super-healing," Barry followed along.

"Indeed, along with his normal metabolism too," Doctor Stone confirmed.

"So his speed really is gone?" Barry asked, the pain in his voice evident. What was he supposed to tell his nephew if his memories came back?

"That's the thing," Doctor Stone hesitated for a moment before pulling up a few images to show the scarlet speedster. "Wally's blood tests show otherwise. His cells still signify metahuman speed and metabolism. It's almost like they're dormant, not dead…"

"As if they had been suppressed somehow," Barry finished, frowning as he digested the information that had just been revealed. "Is it possible that his amnesia caused this?"

"It's a good possibility," Doctor Stone noted. "However, there could be other underlying factors too."

"Do you think Wally would be able to unlock his speed again?" Barry wondered.

"Another good possibility, but the thing that puzzles me is how they become suppressed in the first place. If we knew what had happened to him, then I would be able to probably form a conclusion, but without that information it may take a long time to figure out how to unlock his powers."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Barry asked. "I mean, Wally has amnesia, we haven't told him of his powers, and his friends don't even know if he's alive yet."

"And that's how it shall stay," Batman spoke up for the first time. "If a lot of people knew Wally was currently alive and in a vulnerable state, word could get out to his enemies. The last thing that any of us need at the moment to worry whether or not Wally West would survive the night."

Barry sighed, "I know you're right, but I hate lying to his face, especially when he seems to trust me so much to tell him the truth right now…"

"Sometimes people have to lie to protect their loved ones," Batman stated. "That's just the way things go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the West-Allen Household, Wally was helping his Aunt Iris with some chores around the house. He started off folding some laundry, went to take the trash out and now he was washing dishes with his Aunt. It wasn't the most exciting thing to be doing, but it allowed Wally some time to think.

Uncle Barry had left in quite a hurry earlier that day, and Wally had been a little suspicious considering it was a Saturday. He knew that Barry worked, but Iris also worked and she wasn't called in today. So what made Barry's job so different? He was so lost in thought that he jumped when his Aunt gently nudged him with her elbow.

"What's going on in that crazy mind of yours?" Iris asked fondly.

"I can't stop thinking about my old life," Wally stated, and technically that wasn't a total lie. He wasn't even sure why he didn't tell his Aunt Iris the truth, but for some reason Wally felt that it was safer to keep his suspicions to himself.

"What exactly about your old life?" Iris inquired curiously.

Wally took a second to think of a good question. "Did I have any friends?"

Iris chuckled, "You had a lot of friends who loved you dearly, Wally. In fact, your best friend Dick Grayson… he lives over in Gotham City… gosh you two were inseparable, and the antics that you managed to get into…" She shook her head laughing as she continued to scrub away at a plate. "Of course there was also Megan, Conner, Kaldur and Artemis… You guys were quite the group."

"Did they miss me when I ran away?" Wally wondered.

Iris grew silent for a moment before she replied sadly, "Yeah, Wally. They missed you a lot."

"Do you think I'd be able to see them one day?" Wally shot his Aunt a questioning glance.

Iris hesitated for a long minute before she said, "I'll discuss it with your Uncle Barry."

It was silent between the two of them, the only noise was the scrubbing of a sponge against plates and pans. It wasn't until they started to put the dishes away when Iris spoke up.

"There was something else on your mind. Earlier, I mean… it wasn't just about your old life was it?" Iris asked.

Wally immediately felt guilty. He should've known he was a terrible liar, his Aunt managed to see right through him. What made him feel worse was the fact that he couldn't tell whether or not Iris was disappointed in him or not for lying in the first place.

"I was wondering why Uncle Barry had to leave so suddenly," Wally confessed. "I know he gets alerts from work, but it's the weekend right? And you work to and you haven't been called in. What's so different about Uncle Barry's job?"

Iris let out a small laugh, "That's what was bothering you? Oh, Wally, well, Barry works as a forensic scientist at the Central City Police Department. Sometimes he gets called in when there's urgent business. Cases come and go, and sometimes they are on weekends."

"Uncle Barry helps put bad guys away? That's so cool," Wally was awed.

Iris smirked, "Oh, you have no idea."

"What about you though?" Wally asked.

"What about me?" Iris returned the question.

"What's you're job?" Wally elaborated.

"Oh! Well, I'm a reporter," Iris explained. "I cover news stories on TV."

"You're famous?" Wally was even more awed.

"Depends on how to define famous," Iris pointed out.

"What about me? Did I have a job?" Wally wondered aloud.

"No, you didn't have a job," Iris shook her head. "But you did a lot of volunteer work that helped saved a lot of people."

"So I'm a good guy?" Wally's eyes brightened.

Iris let out a genuine laugh, "Yes, Wally, and you still are."

* * *

 **Sorry this is a few days behind schedule, things came up but starting next week it's back to the regular Monday updates! Shorter chapter this time but next chapter is gonna be a lot longer so be prepared :P**

 **P.S. sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I am my own editor and sometimes things slip past me. if something is majorly out of whack please let me know and I will fix it. Other than that, I've been updating previous chapters as I write the new chapters :P**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **IdrisianGraecus: _Thank you so much for leaving a review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Stay tuned for weekly Monday Updates!_**

 **OceanSparks: _Aw, thank you so much, it makes me happy to hear that people are enjoying the story, I honestly enjoy writing it! I plan to update every Monday :)_**

 **Guest: _I'm glad I've managed to catch your attention lol. Not entirely sure about how wide the fandom is gonna be in the story yet, and I won't say too much because I don't want to accidentally drop any_** _ **spoilers. Honestly, I love Gar and Perdita, and their meeting made my heart swell. Sorry the story kept you away from homework I hope you managed to get some sleep lol!**_

 **Guest 2: _Update Schedule for the story is every Monday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 **Reader: _You're welcome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Surprise I'm back! I'm sorry I literally like disappeared, but to be honest it was plain writer's block. It wasn't until I sat down and actually typed something on my laptop until I finally realized I'm back into writing this story. I love this story, don't get me wrong, but I want to write it good. I don't want to put in half-effort just because I can't find something good to write. No, I want to put in my full effort and make sure I write something that is somewhat high-quality (I say somewhat because I'm not a professional lol). Anyway thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

About an hour after his conversation with Aunt Iris, Wally found himself sitting in the living room, watching a movie. There was something eerily familiar about the film that he was watching unfold in front of him. He didn't know what the hell he was watching, but he couldn't help but relate to the main character. He watched as the character turned into a superhero, saved a numerous amount of people, and then in the end… the hero died.

Wally didn't know what it was that he found appealing about the movie. In fact, it was rather dark and depressing. He had just watched someone who gave so much to the world be stripped of his life. The character was young too… For some reason, Wally felt like he could relate… the thing was he didn't know why. It was the pit in his stomach that made it difficult to shake the feeling.

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when a knock came from the front door. Pausing the movie, Wally got up and answered the door. Standing on the front patio was a girl in a white shirt with a pink jacket on top, and a matching pink skirt. Her long red hair hung down to her shoulders and a red headband kept her bangs from falling in her face.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before the girl punched him in the face.

Wally yelped as he cradled his abused jaw. "What was that for?" He demanded.

The girl looked pissed off. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like that?"

"Geez, that's a bit hurtful, don't you think?" Wally frowned. Why was the girl acting so rude?

The girl grabbed him by the shirt and repeated in a warning voice, "Who the hell are you?"

Wally forcefully freed himself from her death grip, "The name's Wally!"

"Like hell it is," She growled. "Wally West is dead!"

The girl looked like she was about to punch him again when Iris came running into the room and put herself in between the two of them.

"Whoa!" Iris urgently cut into the conversation. "M'gann it's really him. It's Wally."

At those words M'gann began to calm down, and tears formed in her eyes. "Wally?"

Wally frowned, "Do I know you?" Why was this girl acting so weird?

Iris sighed at M'gann's confused and hurt expression. "I think you should come in, M'gann. There's a lot that has happened."

* * *

When Iris got Wally to go run to the Food Market that was a couple of streets down from the house, she pulled M'gann into the living room. When M'gann took a seat on the sofa, Iris sat down next to her.

"Iris? How could that be Wally? How come he didn't know who I was?" M'gann looked sad.

"M'gann, one thing you have to understand is that Wally has been through a lot," Iris began.

"You mean like dying?" M'gann commented.

"Well… that's the thing. Barry thinks that when Wally was sucked into the Speed Force, something happened to him. He came back to this world in a coma and no memory of himself or his past life. That's why he can't remember you. He didn't even remember us. He still doesn't," Iris sighed. "We're working on it, but it's gonna take awhile."

"How much have you guys told him?" M'gann asked curiously.

"Not much at all," Iris shook her head. "It was Barry's idea. He didn't want to overwhelm him, he's only been back for about a month. He doesn't even know that he has powers. He doesn't know about superheroes or that we thought he was dead for one year. Well, I mean he probably suspects something happened now, but I beg you, M'gann please don't tell anything to Wally. Not until we figure out what happened to him."

"But I don't get it…" M'gann looked hurt. "If Wally was alive why wasn't the team notified?"

"It was Batman's idea," Iris confessed. "Wally was so scared and shy… He didn't understand what was happening… again, we didn't want to overwhelm him. No one else can know, not until Wally is strong enough… not until we know what happened."

The Martian looked pained. "I can't lie to Connor."

Iris sighed. "I respect that, I really do. All I ask is for the two of you to keep it on the down-low. Just for a little bit."

"But Dick, Kaldur and Artemis deserve to know the truth. They're devastated… the whole team has been devastated about Wally's death."

"M'gann, please, we will tell them eventually when the time is right. It's just that day is not today," Iris reasoned with her.

M'gann sighed before she nodded. "Alright."

"Now, I have a feeling you came here for something else besides unexpectedly meeting Wally," Iris commented. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was looking for the Flash," M'gann admitted. "Although I guess I did meet _a_ Flash, just not the adult one."

"Is there a message I can pass on?" Iris wondered gently.

"There's been a rise in metahuman trafficking recently. I was hoping to talk to the Flash about it," M'gann said.

Iris nodded sadly, "I was hoping it was just rumors. He's been talking about it to me."

"So he knows?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, and he's not happy about it," Iris replied.

M'gann got up, "Then I should probably get going then. Thank you for your time."

Iris got up and gave the girl a hug. "Hang in there, M'gann. I know it's not easy right now."

"Will he ever get his memories back?" She looked sad.

Iris shot her a sympathetic look. "I don't know, M'gann. I wish I knew, but I honestly don't. It's too soon to tell. I think if we find out what happened to him then maybe there's a chance. As of right now, there's nothing we can do but wait."

M'gann felt a tear escape one of her eyes and she walked out of the house, not noticing Wally who was hiding in the shadows near the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Wally found himself taking a stroll in the park. He needed to get out of the house, it just felt too suffocating at the moment to stay in an enclosed space. So he told Aunt Iris he was going for a walk. In all honesty, though, Wally needed the fresh air a lot more than he needed the walk.

He felt guilty for eavesdropping in on the conversation that his Aunt Iris had with M'gann. It's just everything was so weird… The girl acted like she was his long lost best friend and she kept looking like she was about to cry. It got to the point where Wally wondered if he had done something to hurt her. And then M'gann said that Wally West was dead and it didn't make a lick of sense. However, Wally didn't dwell on it, because it had to have meant that Wally West was dead in a sense. I mean, he couldn't remember what his past life of being Wally West was like, so in a sense Wally West was dead. Right?

It didn't stop him from being curious about what the hell was going on. So when Iris asked Wally to go to the Food Market, he faked leaving the house and snuck back inside to eavesdrop of their conversation. It was the wrong thing to do, Wally knew that, but he couldn't help himself! They were talking about him, and he wanted to know more about himself. He _needed_ to know what the hell was going on.

And then Iris mentioned that he had powers and he felt like his whole life had been a lie. Why would Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry keep something like that from him. He had powers? What kind of powers? What could he do? Could he manipulate water? Could he cause a fire to happen if he willed it into existence? Could he fly? It drove him absolutely insane to not have any answers.

And then M'gann mentioned a team. He was on a team? What kind of team? A superhero team? Did he fight crime and promote justice? Has he saved people? Has he saved the world? And who were Kaldur, Artemis, Dick and Connor? Were those his teammates? Was M'gann his teammate? Did that mean she had powers too? Did they all have powers?

The thought that bothered him the most was the 'presumed dead' thing. Did he really die? He couldn't have died because he's alive right now, right? There had to be some logical explanation behind this, he just couldn't exactly figure out what it was. Wally sighed, all those questions were giving him a headache.

Wally kept walking until a scream jolted him out of his self-pity. Feeling a pit form in his stomach, Wally ran over towards the source of the scream.

* * *

M'gann walked through the front door of the house she shared with Connor, feeling shaken and totally devastated.

"M'gann?" Connor quickly ran to her side. He grabbed her by the hand and gently guided her to sit on the couch before her legs gave out. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"He's alive, Connor," M'gann's voice cracked.

"Who's alive?" Connor frowned. "M'gann, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Wally's alive," M'gann managed to get out before she began to cry.

"What?" Connor looked shocked. Then he got angry. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Wally is dead, and you of all people know that better than anyone else."

M'gann shook her head, "He's alive… I don't know how… dammit, Connor…"

Connor saw the truth and sadness in her eyes and he sighed, "I'm sorry, M'gann. I didn't mean to react like that. It's just…how can he be alive?"

"He doesn't remember anything," M'gann said. "Iris said he was in a coma and woke up with no memory of himself or his past life. But, Connor, he's alive…"

"If he's alive why weren't we informed?" Connor frowned.

M'gann sighed as she tried to compose herself. "Iris said Batman thought it was a good idea to keep us in the dark. He doesn't know anything, Connor. Wally doesn't know about his powers, friends, or his teammates. Apparently they thought it would overwhelm him if they told the entire truth all at once."

"That's stupid! Do they know how much pain we had to endure? We lost our friend, our _brother_ , and when he's alive they keep it a secret?" Connor growled. "Screw Batman!"

"Connor, please stay calm, they didn't want this to happen… I texted Iris on my way home and she agreed to schedule a lunch to see Wally."

Connor scoffed, "Guess it's better late than never."

* * *

Wally had a bad feeling that he was making a bad decision by fighting to get towards the person in need. He was practically fighting the crowd of people who were trying to flee the park, and no one else seemed keen on helping the person who screamed. It was kind of rude for those people to run without seeing if they could help. However, when Wally saw the source of the panic, he couldn't help but blame the fleeing civilians.

Right in front of his eyes, Wally witnessed something that should've been impossible. A woman was trapped in the center of some sort of Black Streak that was running around her. However, instead of running away, Wally ran towards the woman, intending on helping, but was thrown back by the black streak that cut the woman off from reality.

Right when Wally hit the ground, he immediately got to his feet and felt something unlock inside of him. It was a power that Wally never knew he had, something that had been kept inside of him for too long. Feeling a familiar surge of power, Wally narrowed in on the figure that was trapping the woman. Before Wally knew what happened, he took off in a flash and knocked the creature over, successfully stopping its attack on the woman.

The black creature looked at Wally and what he saw terrified him. The creature was dressed in an entire black skin-tight suit with a white button on its chest, showing off a red lightning bolt. That's not the part that scared him most, it was its face. Most of its face was covered by its pull-over mask, but its teeth weren't normal at all. They were spiky and lethal. The creature let out a roar before it took off, the only evidence of it being there was the wind left blowing across Wally's face.

* * *

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**

 ** _Starting fresh with replying to reviews. I will reply to reviews starting next chapter so feel free to write your thoughts on the stories! Also don't worry if you wanna say constructive criticism, it is always greatly appreciated!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Wally wasn't entirely sure what happened within those few seconds before he found himself running after the foul creature. One second he stood there frozen, unsure what to do and then he found himself taking off at lightning speed like his life depended on it. It felt strange being able to run so fast, it made him wonder if this was the power that Iris had said he had, but was never told. Everything made sense if that was the case, though, as Wally felt a familiar burn and a confident feeling course through his veins as he flew down the streets. That's when he realized something. This is who Wally West was. It just had to be.

With that thought in mind Wally pushed himself harder, forcing himself to go faster in an effort to catch up with the creature who was still way too far in front of him. He lost track of how many alleyways and buildings that they zoomed past and it wasn't until Wally turned a corner and saw the black streak phase through a brick wall that Wally found himself skidding to a halt, trying his best to not run into intense pain.

Wally found himself stumbling to a standstill just before he smashed into the wall. Feeling very confused and unsure of what the hell just happened, Wally found himself zooming back to the house. Once he got to a safe distance, he ran into an alleyway and ran at a human pace back to his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris's place.

Barging through the front door, Wally yelled out, "Uncle Barry! Aunt Iris!"

Barry came running in the room, concern on his face, "Wally? What's the matter?"

Wally wasn't sure why he was sweating or why he felt woozy, but when Iris came into the room she immediately went to Wally's side, "Wally, honey, you okay? You're awfully pale."

Wally shrugged off the questions and said, "You're never gonna believe what happened."

Barry and Iris exchanged a confused look before Iris's attention returned to Wally. "What happened?"

Wally went into a detailed explanation of him walking in the park and then suddenly everyone just started screaming and running. Wally went ahead and told them of a black creature that seemed to be running in circles at an impossible speed, trapping a terrified woman in the center. He then told the tale of how he found himself being able to focus in on the creature and knock it down, but it ran away and Wally chased after it. And then he finished with the creature's mysterious disappearance and how Wally then ran back to the house.

"Can you believe that?" Wally looked excited before a dizzy spell washed over him and he stumbled. Suddenly Barry was right by Wally's side, catching him by the elbow to prevent the boy from collapsing.

"Iris can you go cook something up for Wally?" Barry asked his wife kindly.

Iris exchanged a concerned glance with her husband, but nodded, leaving the two boys alone.

"Wally, listen to me, this is very important," Barry began. "Did anyone see your face?"

Wally thought about it and shook his head, "No, I don't think so. It happened to fast…"

Barry sighed in relief. "Good. Look, Wally, it's vital that no one sees your real face when you use your speed, alright? There are very dangerous people out there who would get to you through your loved ones. Everyone has enemies, just please remember that."

Wally felt guilty as Barry guided him to the couch to sit down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

At that moment, Iris came in with leftover chicken from the night before and three protein bars. She handed him the plate and bars, "Here, eat up, they'll make you feel more energized."

Wally thanked his aunt before taking a bite of his food. Wally then remembered he wanted to ask his aunt something. "Wait, Aunt Iris. Earlier today you said I had powers. Is this what you meant?"

Iris paled and Barry frowned and looked at his wife. "You told Wally he had powers?"

Wally quickly jumped back into the conversation, "It's not her fault, Uncle Barry. I admit I kind of eavesdropped on Aunt Iris's conversation with M'gann."

Barry looked even more bemused, "Hold on, M'gann was here too?"

Iris looked sheepish, "We didn't have time to discuss it before… well, _this_ happened. She left a message for you."

Barry shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Wally how did you even access your powers?"

Wally thought about that for a minute. Then he remembered the surge of power that had coursed through his veins when he watched that woman be attacked by the strange creature.

"I don't know," Wally eventually shrugged. "I just saw someone being attacked, and it was like my instincts came in. I felt this surge on energy and before I knew what happened, I knocked the creature out of the way."

"And what did the creature look like?" Barry asked curiously.

"He had the same power as me, superspeed. Except he was much faster and he didn't look _human_ , Uncle Barry. He was wearing a black suit, but his face was a face of a monster. His mask covered most of his face, but his teeth… Jesus, he teeth were spiky and lethal, he looked to be part piranha."

Barry paled, "You said superspeed?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah. Wait does that mean anything?"

Barry cleared his throat and excused himself saying, "I have to make a call."

Wally frowned as he watched his Uncle's retreating back. Had he said something wrong?

"Did I do something bad, Aunt Iris?" Wally suddenly felt a little insecure.

Aunt Iris sighed and sat down next to Wally, rubbing his back. "No, Wally, you did something _right_. You helped someone in need and that's more than any of us could ever ask of you. Barry… well he's just worried. He's not angry at you… it's just this is how he shows that he cares."

"You know, I thought that maybe once I found out about my powers, it would be a good thing and a positive step in my attempt to regain my lost memories. But somehow I feel like there's still more secrets that people aren't telling me."

Aunt Iris pulled Wally into a side hug. "Sometimes the truth comes with time. Try to finish up your meal, you'll feel better when you do."

Wally knew that she deflected his overall message, but he didn't feel like fighting for answers at the moment, so instead he did what he was told. After that, he excused himself and went to his room, where he slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Heck yeah, I think I'm finally getting back in the rhythm of things! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I promise it's leading into a much longer chapter :o**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Lennox13:** _Thank you so much! It feels good to be back! I'm thrilled to hear this story has still caught your interest even with the five month break (Sorry about that lol). Thank you for sticking around! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

 **Bruuuuuh:** Ah thank you so much! I'm always happy to hear that the writing isn't to cringy (as it's something I've been trying to improve for a very long time lol). Thank you for taking the time to review, it always makes me happy to hear people's current thoughts on the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 ** _Alright, here's something new, it was something I used to do for some of my other stories_**

 ** _It's called:_**

 ** _Questions to Ponder:_**

 ** _1\. Who do you think the mysterious new speedster is? Do you think they're good or evil?_**

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, M'gann and Connor were sitting on the couch in their living room, watching the morning news. It had been an interesting past couple of days, especially because of the revelation of Wally being alive with absolutely no memory of his past life. M'gann had been a mess and hasn't been sleeping well. Wally was her best friend, someone who always had made her laugh and felt so welcome to the team when she first joined the Young Justice group. Wally didn't care that she was a Martian, he just cared that she was sweet and he made sure she was never left out.

What made it worse was that she had just been coming to terms with Wally's death, even if it had already been a year that has passed. Just when she was starting to be able to smile back on the memories of her friend, _this_ happened and suddenly she felt like her heart had been ripped out all over again. Wally was alive and that made her happy as hell, but Wally didn't remember any of his friends, didn't remember _her_ and it broke her heart. Starting at him before was like staring at shell of someone that she used to know.

Connor hadn't taken the news lightly, but instead of being sad over it, he was pissed with the world. Connor was never good with emotions, it was something he wasn't programmed to have, but he was taught that it was okay to have emotions. He just didn't like dealing with sadness and confusion. So instead he chose to be angry with the world and he wanted more than anything to have someone to blame for taking Wally's memories away from the boy. Taking away his memories of _them_.

But life wasn't fair, and M'gann and Connor both knew that, and that was why they were thankful that they had each other to lean on for support. Even if there were no words that were spoken, they were still there for each other, even if it's just being next to the other.

One second they were watching the news in hopes of catching an update on metahuman trafficking and the next thing they knew they were watching a breaking news story of two speedsters chasing one another.

The headline was: **"Flash chasing new mysterious speedster?"**.

A video was playing, showing a yellow streak chasing a black streak through the streets of Central City. A woman was talking about the story, but M'gann and Connor were focused on the video.

"That's not the Flash," M'gann realized. The streak in the video was yellow and not red. Yellow belonged to… "Oh, my god, that's Wally!"

Connor scoffed, "Guess that means the cat is out of the bag."

"But that doesn't make sense, Iris said he didn't know about his powers," M'gann was confused.

"Well, one of them is chasing something," Connor pointed out.

M'gann kept watching the yellow streak as it zoomed in and out of alleyways, never letting the black streak out of his sight. "It has to be Wally."

"I never said it wasn't," Connor shrugged.

* * *

Artemis found herself in Roy's kitchen after a restless night's sleep. She's gotten use to the lack of sleep, she even welcomed the insomnia if it meant she wouldn't dream about _him_. She missed Wally every day and even as a year ticked by in a blink of an eye, there wasn't a day that she wasn't thinking about him. It had gotten to the point where Roy insisted on her seeing a grief counselor and she had finally agreed the past night to make him happy.

So now she was preparing pancakes, getting ready to have breakfast before she called around town to find a grief counselor. Well, she _was_ preparing pancakes. Suddenly Roy called from the living room, telling Artemis that she had to see what was on the news.

Carrying the glass bowl that she was using to mix the pancake batter, Artemis absentmindedly stirred the batter as she walked into the living room. However, if she had known what she was about to see, she would've gone empty handed. For when Artemis saw the video of the two streaks chasing each other, she saw the yellow and the bowl slipped out of her grip, shattering once it hit the floor.

However, Artemis took no notice as she just stared at the screen and managed to croak out, "Wally?"

* * *

"Is that kid out of his mind?" Batman demanded as the Flash walked into the room.

"I ask myself the same exact thing every day," Barry admitted, dressed in his full superhero uniform.

"The kid got lucky this time, Flash. The camera could've caught his face and caused a lot of trouble for the both of you," Batman stated, his tone was unimpressed.

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt since he literally just found out he has powers," Barry crossed his arms, "But I didn't call to meet you because I wanted to talk about breaking news."

"I know, you're here I'm guessing because you wanted to talk about what is _on_ the news," Batman replied in a monotone. "You sure it's another speedster?"

"That's what he told me, and believe me, I didn't want to believe it," Barry shook his head. "And then Wally's chase made National Headlines and suddenly the proof was all right there." Barry sighed and shook his head. "Thank god they didn't see his face."

"But the team will know," Batman said.

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was beginning to form. "Yeah, they will. Batman, I know you wanted to keep this quiet, but it's time to tell them. They deserved to know right from the start."

"You mean if they haven't found out already?" Even under the mask Barry could sense that the Dark Knight was raising an eyebrow at him.

"You and I know two people who don't watch the news," Was all Barry replied with.

Batman sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well, in that case, I'll have Aquaman inform Aqualad."

"What about Nightwing?" Barry asked.

"Let me handle him," Batman said.

* * *

That following night, in the dark shadows of the rooftop, Nightwing was perched on the ledge so he had a clear view of the alleys below him. There wasn't anything exciting that had been happening in Gotham, just the same old robberies and drug deals and stuff like that. That's what happened when you lived in a dangerous city. So every night Nightwing did what he did best, he patrolled from the rooftops to keep the city safe. It also helped distract him from thinking too hard about Wally.

However, as Nightwing was scouting the streets below he suddenly felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"What brings you here?" Was all Nightwing told the person behind him.

Batman crossed his arms, "Thought you'd be home by now."

"Crime never sleeps," Nightwing replied, not interested in a lecture.

Batman sighed, "I'm not here to scold you, we both know you're beyond the age where that's needed."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Nightwing shot back, annoyed.

"Wally's alive," Batman stated bluntly.

Those two words jolted Dick as if he were electrocuted. He rounded on his old teacher, "What gives you the right? Huh? What sick joke is that?"

"It's not a joke, Dick," Batman didn't flinch at the boy's behavior.

"But he's _dead_ ," Nightwing hissed.

"So everyone thought," Batman said.

Nightwing felt like he was about to collapse and so he sat down on the ledge of the roof as he caught his breath. Part of him wanted to no believe it was true, but another part of him _wanted_ to believe that Batman spoke nothing but the truth. Finally, when he composed himself, he looked at his old mentor and nodded.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Kaldur was on a patrol shift when he was pulled aside by Aquaman.

"What do you mean he's alive?" Kaldur was shocked.

"I meant what I just told you," Aquaman repeated.

"But that's impossible, he was dead," Kaldur didn't know how to process what he was being told.

"Look, Kaldur," Aquaman sighed. "Things will be explained in time, but it isn't right for me to say anything more right now. The Flash has requested the original members of the team to return to the Cave to discuss everything."

"So you pulled me aside to just say that my presence has been summoned because Kid Flash, who has been presumed dead for a year now, is actually alive and well?" Kaldur was trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Yes," Aquaman nodded.

Kaldur blinked, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Well… Okay… But wow."

Aquaman placed a comforting hand on his former student's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to digest, which is why I'm dismissing you for the rest of the day. You should get some rest and get ready for your return to the surface, for it is tomorrow morning."

Aqualad nodded absentmindedly, "Thank you, Aquaman."

* * *

 **Was it good? Was it bad feel free to let me know**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 ** _Knightwing20042:_ **Hey, that's a good guess, but I won't give anything away :P Just gonna have to read and find out lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you for taking the time to review.

* * *

 _ **4/10/2020 Update:**_

 **I know it's been a very long time, close to half a year, maybe more. I apologize, I hate leaving books undone like this, but life got in the way. I started college back in August, and being a science major left me with little free time to write, and when I was in school, writing felt like a chore and I stopped.**

 **However, these past few weeks have been a challenging time for all of us. It's made me sit down and truly think, and now I feel I have too much free time on my hands. Too much free time for me means that my brain is constantly daydreaming about potential story ideas. I can't promise an update in the upcoming weeks, as Final Exams start in just two weeks. However, I've been drafting up the outline for the rest of the story. Mainly, what I'm saying, is that while I can't promise an update in the upcoming weeks, I CAN promise that this story will be finished one day. It's all just a matter of finding the time and the "writing mood."**

 **With that said, I hope y'all understand, and I want to thank everyone who has read the story this far and have encouraged me to continue. Stay healthy in this crazy time and be safe.**

 **Quick Disclaimer: the main villain in this story will slightly stray from the comics. I confess I've never read any of the DC Flash comics, I've grown up in a Marvel obsessed household, and the few comics I did read were Marvel comics borrowed from family members. So, most of this stuff is based off the TV show Young Justice and research via the internet. So forgive me on that, and you have been warned, so I will not tolerate hateful comments. Thank you for understanding :)**

 **-SPNWizard**


	10. Chapter 9

Wally watched the moving landscape as he and his Uncle Barry were driving through some back country road. It had only been a day since Wally found out that he had superspeed and had come face to face with what he believed to have been his worst nightmare. Images of the mysterious speedster kept flashing through his mind, the pointy teeth, the claws… its inhumane scream that still caused Wally's ears to ring just thinking about it. It had left him with a pit in his stomach ever since the altercation, and Wally couldn't shake the feeling that he had come face to face with the monster before… but just like everything else in his past life, he couldn't remember it no matter how hard he tried.

"You're very quiet," Uncle Barry's voice startled him back to reality. His uncle spared him a second glance before looking back at the road in front of him. "You okay?"

Wally sighed, resting an elbow against the door as he leaned his head into his hand. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just got lost in thought."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barry asked invitingly.

Wally shook his head slightly, "Not really." He racked his brain for a subject change before asking, "Where are we going?"

"It's called Mount Justice," Barry said, accepting the subject change, but Wally could sense the concern that still radiated from the man.

"That sounds like a cheesy superhero hideout," Wally let out a surprised laugh.

"Well, don't let the others hear that, they'll get offended," Barry returned the laugh.

Wally frowned, "Others?"

Barry sighed, "Right…"

"Uncle Barry, what aren't you telling me?" Wally narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

"I was going to wait until we got there to tell you."

"So, then just tell me now," Wally replied simply.

Barry chuckle., "Alright. Well, Wally, you already know that you have superpowers," He stated.

"Yeah, and you do too," Wally crossed his arms, more fom curiosity about what his uncle had been hiding from him.

"Yes, I do, but that's not the point. Uh… I don't really know how to put this, but, uh, you were a part of a team," Barry revealed rather bluntly.

Wally's eyes widened. "A team? Like we fought crime together?"

"In a sense," Barry smiled sadly. "More like fighting criminals with 'unnatural abilities'."

"But that's so cool!" Wally bounced in his seat excitedly. "Who are they?"

"There's a lot more now, but there were originally six, including you. M'gann, who is a Martian. Artemis, she's a very skillful archeress. Connor, he's a clone with alien powers. Nightwing, a trained assassin. Aqualad, well, he's from an underwater realm known as Atlantis."

"And then there was me," Wally was mesmerized.

"Most of you started out as our sidekicks, but then forged your own path and created a team. You became each other's family," Barry explained. Then his eyes grew sad when he said, "They were pretty torn up when you… well…"

"When I disappeared?" Wally supplied, feeling a sting of guilt pierce his heart.

Barry nodded, "Yeah."

"What happened to them?" Wally wasn't even sure if he wanted to know, but the words had slipped out before he could stop them.

"They went their separate ways," Barry replied.

Wally had to admit that those words were like a slap in the face. "I tore the team apart?"

"No, Wally," Barry quickly reassured him. "You didn't tear the team apart. Sometimes other people's destinies divert from one path and instead create a new path that's better suited for their needs."

"If they went their separate ways then why are we going to this place?"

"Because now you're home," Barry smiled at him. "As I said, you became each other's family, Wally. They really want to see you."

"But I can't even remember them," Wally frowned.

"And they know that, but those bonds don't just fade, even if your memories are gone."

"Do you think they'll be angry that I left them?" Wally asked timidly.

"You didn't leave them, Wally, sometimes things are just out of your control," Barry placed a steady hand on his nephew's shoulder. "They're not gonna be mad, I think they're gonna be the exact opposite."

Wally didn't feel so sure, but instead returned his gaze to the window. Suddenly, the trees flying past them made him want to throw up.

* * *

When Wally walked into Mount Justice he felt like he was living a dream, but at the same time he felt a sense of familiarity wash over him. It made him eerie, but it almost made him strangely happy. It was like part of him was coming home, but Wally was frustrated that he lacked the memories that he knew the place held.

As he walked alongside his Uncle Barry, he felt the pit in his stomach grow more pronounced. He was downright nervous about meeting his teammates. He was anxious to see their reactions to seeing him for the first time that he had disappeared. Would they be mad? Would they yell at him for being an idiot? Would they even still care about him after all of this time?

Another part of him felt guilty as hell. He couldn't remember any of them, no matter how hard he tried. What kind of person forgets their own friends and teammates?

When they reached the mission room, Wally froze, unsure of what waited for him on the other side.

Barry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You alright, Wally?"

Wally swallowed, trying to get the lump in his throat to disappear. "Honestly? Don't know."

Barry just sighed as he squeezed Wally's shoulder, "If it's too much, we can leave. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Wally bit his lip. He could easily tell his Uncle Barry that he wanted to go home, but then he'd feel guilty for just ditching the people on the other side of the door. So, clearing his throat, Wally replied, "No, let's just get this over with."

Barry pressed a button on the wall and the door slid open. The Flash entered first, Wally following close behind him. Immediately, silence filled the room and Wally, who was staring at the ground, could feel everyone's gaze on him. When Barry came to a halt, Wally followed and slowly lifted his gaze to the people before him. At the front of the group, there was a raven-haired boy and a green-skinned girl that immediately Wally recognized. That was M'gann, and he was sure of it. She was the person who stopped by to talk to Iris and had punched him in the face. Who was the man next to her? They seem to be a couple.

The blonde archer caught his gaze next, as Wally could see the tears that threatened to fall from her watery eyes. There was a dark-skinned man standing next to her, whose fingers were webbed like an aquatic being. That must've been Artemis and Aqualad, Wally concluded, remembering Barry's description of the original teammates. Way in the back, Wally found another raven-haired man, and considering the huge bat on the front of his suit, Wally had guessed that it was Nightwing.

Wally, feeling self-conscious of them staring at him and the awkward silence in the room, lifted his hand in a slight wave. "Hello."

M'gann came running up to him and gave him a huge hug, "Oh, Wally…"

Wally awkwardly patted her back, "I know you… you were at my house talking to Aunt Iris."

M'gann pulled away and smiled sadly, "I wanted to tell you then…"

"You punched me in the face," Wally blinked at her in surprise.

M'gann's face slipped into a sheepish expression, "Yeah, I'm actually really sorry about that."

Wally shrugged, "I get it… At least I think I do?"

"Don't strain yourself too much," The man in the black t-shirt, walked up to him.

"Connor?" Wally guessed uncertainty.

"That's my name," Connor nodded and slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture. "Definitely good to see you again, Wally."

"Wish I could say the same, but I don't remember," Wally shot him a goofy smile and Connor just rolled his eyes.

Aqualad walked up to him next, a fond smile on his face. He held out his hand and Wally shook it. "It truly is wonderful to see you again, Kid Flash."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," Wally genuinely apologized. "And I'm sorry that I forgot you all… I…"

Aqualad shook his head, "Don't worry about what you can't control."

Wally took a glance around the room, meeting eyes with Artemis, who kept her distance and was rather close to tears. When he made eye contact with Nightwing, however, the raven-haired boy just scoffed and stalked out of the room. Artemis shared a look with Aqualad before running after him.

Wally felt rather hurt, had he done something to upset them? "I'm sorry… I… What did I do?"

It was Barry who placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and said, "You didn't do anything, Wally."

"Then why did he look so mad when he left?" Wally was doubtful.

"He was angry," Aqualad replied sadly, "But not at you."

"Oh," Wally frowned, obviously not believing them.

"Come on," M'gann looped an arm around Wally's forearm, "Let's head to the lounge. I'll make you a cup of Hot Chocolate."

Wally, not really knowing what else to do, just nodded and let himself be led to a different room. As they left the mission room, Wally kept glancing at the direction that Nightwing and Artemis had walked off to, feeling a form of sadness encase his heart.

* * *

Artemis walked into the one place that she knew Nightwing would be. As she walked down the stone stairs into the rock-cave area beneath the main floors of Mount Justice, she felt a chill course through her body. She despised being down there, as the holographic images of the deceased creeped her out to no end.

However, sure enough, she found what she was looking for: Nightwing was standing in front of Wally's Hologram, staring at the floating image of his friend.

"Thought you'd be down here," Artemis commented.

"It's rude to follow people who don't want to be followed," Nightwing shot back.

"You could've stopped me," Artemis noted.

"Yeah, whatever," Nightwing scoffed.

Artemis stopped when she stood next to him. For a moment she glanced at the hologram before saying, "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Weird doesn't exactly describe it," Nightwing shrugged.

Artemis sighed. She had never really been close to Nightwing in the past, he had always kept to himself. The only people who knew him off the back of their hand were Wally and Batman. So, she just kept everything straight to the point.

"Don't you think it was kinda rude to just… storm off like that?" Artemis wondered and immediately winced at the delivery. She didn't mean to be _that_ blunt.

Nightwing snorted in amusement, "Coming from the person who followed me lead."

Artemis laughed, but it sounded rather distant, "Good point."

"It's not him," Nightwing shook his head. "He's just a person in Wally's body."

"Whether we like it or not, it is Wally," Artemis said quietly, her voice full of sorrow. "I'm not happy either, but… I get it."

"I just… I can't even look at him, Artemis," Nightwing confessed and Artemis was completely taken aback by the amount of vulnerability that Nightwing was showing. The raven-haired man always had his guard up and never let any emotional vulnerability slip out. "He's my best friend and I lost him… Now the universe is just taunting me."

Artemis just sighed, "I feel the same way. But we can't let the universe win, that's not how it works. Will it take time for both of us? Yes, you can damn well believe it'll take time. We have so many memories that he no longer has. There's no instruction manual on how to cope with that."

Nightwing sighed before his shoulders droop in defeat, "When Batman told me that he was alive, I didn't want to believe him. Part of me just wanted him to be dead."

"And I also understand that too, I felt the same exact way," Artemis nodded. "Did I miss him? Hell yeah I did, but… somehow this is worse than him being dead. But you don't always get what you want, that much we've all learned."

"So what do we do, cause honestly I'm this close to bolting."

"As I said, we can't let the universe win. We take what we can get. When we're ready, we'll be there for him again. It's just starting on a clean slate."

"Right…" Nightwing spat bitterly. "Clean slate."

* * *

"So you remember nothing?" Connor was shocked as he digested what Wally had just told the team. They were all gathered around the lounge, all with a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate. "From the moment you disappeared, you remember nothing up until the point of waking up in the hospital?"

Wally shook his head, feeling rather uncomfortable. "No."

"But why weren't we informed immediately when the Flash found you?" Aqualad sounded hurt.

Wally shrugged sadly, "I don't have the answer to that, either. I didn't even know about you until Un… the Flash told me on our way here to meet you."

"What about the news?" M'gann changed the subject once more. "Who were you chasing?"

Wally explains what happened in the park, and the creature who was running in circles around a woman, trapping her in some-sort of circle. Suddenly, his powers were there and he began chasing the thing. Wally then explains that the creature got away.

"Any idea what it was after?" M'gan asked.

Wally shook his head, "No, but I have a feeling that whatever it is, it isn't good."

* * *

 **Well, uh, I'm back... SURPRISE! Too long, I know, but life is life and sometimes it takes you away from stuff like this. Forgive me, I need to brush up on Young Justice, because it's been awhile since I've been in the fandom, so sorry if this is a little stiff and kinda awful. So anyway, hope you enjoyed! Note: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, this was not edited thouroughly, but I wanted to give you all something.**

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Feel free to let me know!**


End file.
